All you need is love
by PAN TRUNKS LOVER
Summary: A job brings two individuals with completely contrasting personalities together. Both are survivors in their own way, working on achieving what they believe are their goals in life, but what they don't realise is that there is more to life, and that deep down they long for something completely different – something that would make them feel more alive… FemNaru/Sasu
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I really shouldn't post a new story when I have three unfinished ones, but I can't resist. I've been dying to write a Female Naruto/Sasuke story for ages now, and I can't hold back the urge any longer! It's so hard to find a decent story to read nowadays. I've lost count how many stories I've stopped reading after the first paragraph. There's nothing genuine out there anymore, which is a shame, especially when you're in the mood to read a decent story, and even if there is one out there, it takes forever to find. Something I'm sure a lot of you agree with.

This story will be full of romance and drama, something I actually feel like writing. Guess I must be in a romantic mood, lol! The characters will be as close to canon as I can write them, including my female version of Naruto, even though it is an AU fic.

Naruko - 24 years old.

Sasuke - 26 years old.

Story Summary: A job brings two individuals with completely contrasting personalities together. Both are survivors in their own way, working on achieving what they believe are their goals in life, but what they don't realise is that there is more to life, and that deep down they long for something completely different – something that would make them feel more alive…

* * *

**All you need is love…**

**Chapter 1**

Bright sunlight peeked through the open blinds, lighting up the medium-sized apartment room even more with its radiance. The sounds of birds tweeting merrily signalled it was going to be another beautiful summer day in the city of Tokyo, as did the blue cloudless sky surrounding the hot sun.

An alarm clock went off, awakening the person hidden underneath the white bed covers. A hand shot out immediately to cut off the irritating sound as the covers were pushed back lazily. Cerulean eyes, surrounded by dark long lashes, blinked several times sleepily before they glanced at the time. It was 5.30am. A hand pushed back the blonde bangs framing a beautiful oval face, soft red lips stretching into a bright smile.

The day for a new beginning was finally here, the day when she, Naruko Uzumaki, finally started her new job.

Excited, she got out of bed quickly, not bothering to straighten the bed sheets. She had more important things to worry about at the moment. Leaving her bedroom, she drifted into the living room of her apartment before moving towards the door on her left, revealing the small bathroom. Stripping naked, she tossed her night clothes aside, stepping underneath the shower head.

As she turned the shower on and reached for her shampoo, her mind was clouded by all kinds of thoughts.

Today was an important day for her; it was a day she'd been waiting eagerly to arrive for a long time now. If she was completely honest, she'd never imagined all her efforts would gain such success, not after the life she'd led.

After being orphaned at the age of two, getting moved from one foster family to another, being treated as if she was invisible and unwanted, anyone else in her shoes would've turned out much differently to the person she was today, and for a while, she too had assumed the same, but it hadn't happened. Instead of making her weak, her suffering had made her strong; it'd given her the courage to make a better life for herself. When she was at the right age to start school, she knew it was an opportunity to make her dream come true, and welcomed it with open arms, vowing to achieve her goals no matter what.

She worked as hard as she could, getting through school, working part-time jobs to earn money to pay for college when she was old enough to work. Balancing her jobs, on top of her college work, had been very stressful for her, but she managed to get through it with her determination. After earning impressive marks in her year, she gained a scholarship in one of the well-known universities in Japan, where she was able to complete her Bachelor's Degree in accountancy.

Coming across the vacancy for her new job had been a stroke of luck. One of her tutors, Kakashi-san - who was also a good friend- had recommended the job to her, and she'd applied, even though she hadn't been too confident that she would get it. The process had been very difficult, and when she'd received the phone call to inform her she'd gotten the job, she'd almost fainted from shock.

Never had she imagined that she'd be working for Uchiha Industries, known far and wide for being one of the leading international companies out there, and on top of that she'd earned the position of being Sasuke Uchiha's personal secretary, who was the president of Uchiha Industries.

She knew with her degree that she could find work anywhere, but the problem was lack of experience with working in major companies, which was what she'd been aiming to do from the beginning. She knew her current position in Uchiha Industries would open many doors for her in the future, and that was why she'd decided to take the opportunity in the first place.

Turning the water off, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before grabbing another one for her long hair. She got out of the shower, heading towards the sink, where she quickly brushed her teeth, smiling excitedly at her reflection.

She headed back to her room, glancing once more at the time before drying her hair. After much pondering last night, she'd decided to wear a black suit jacket and skirt, with a white shirt. It was probably best to stay on the safe side and avoid her usual bright colours. Once dressed, she curled her hair, adding the final touches of mascara and lip gloss. She wasn't one for makeup, hardly ever bothering with it, but she knew it was good to make an effort here and there.

Deeming she looked good enough for her first day, she left the room, heading towards the kitchen area, which was joint with the living room. She shoved two breads into the toaster as she went through the process of making some coffee, her eyes checking the time on the wall clock.

She was going to have to leave in the next five minutes if she wanted to catch her bus on time, especially if she wanted to get there before her 7.00am start.

Five minutes later, she was ready to leave, grabbing her bag and keys before she slipped her feet into her low-heeled shoes. She opened the front door, slightly surprised to see one of her neighbours walking past.

"Naruko," Kiba greeted her with a wide grin, his dog, Akamaru, attached to a leash in front of him.

"Hey, Kiba," she smiled at him, closing her door and locking it before turning back to him once more. "It's not like you to be up so early on a Monday!"

Kiba smirked. "Just taking Akamaru for a morning walk," he explained as they started walking towards the elevators.

Naruko gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you sure that's the only reason?" She smirked knowingly. "You're probably stalking some poor damsel out with her dog!"

Kiba gave her a mock hurt look. "I never knew you thought so low of me, Naruko. You really hurt my feelings!"

"Yeah, yeah, you stupid mutt," she teased him. "Shino already told me all about that 'dark-haired beauty' you've been stalking for the past week now."

Kiba almost dropped the leash in shock, his face instantly turning red. "That stupid idiot," he growled. "I should've known he would tell you!"

"Relax," she laughed heartedly as they stepped inside the elevator. "He only told me because he wanted me to help you get her attention. Apparently, he's sick of your continuous yearning for her."

Kiba eyes lit up at the words. "Does that mean you're going to help me?"

"I can't at the moment," she apologised regrettably. "I'm working Mondays - Saturdays, so it's going to be hard to find the time. I suppose we can go on Sunday if I'm not too tired, okay?"

He nodded as they stepped out of the elevator, heading towards the exit. "That'd be great, Naruko. Thanks!" Kiba grinned, giving her a thumbs up before he turned away to go in the opposite direction. "Good luck with your new job!"

"Thanks, Kiba!" She smiled at his departing back, making her way towards the bus stop. It was a good thing she didn't live too far away from her new work place, easily able to travel back and forth within twenty minutes.

Reaching the bus stop, she silently prayed the bus would be on time, even though it usually was. As she waited, she pondered over what her first day would be like. She wasn't going to deny that she was a little nervous, even though it was to be expected.

She wasn't as worried about her job role as much as meeting the great Sasuke Uchiha face to face for the very first time. The face-to-face part of the interview had been carried out by the Vice President of the Company – Suigetsu Hozuki, which had been a bit of a surprise as she'd been expecting the President to make some sort of appearance.

She sighed in relief when she saw the bus approaching, getting on immediately. After paying for her ticket, she sat down on a nearby seat, returning her attention to her previous thoughts.

Hozuki-san was a very passionate man from what she'd picked up from their short meeting. He clearly knew what he was talking about, surprising her a few times with his belligerent moments, not that they were aimed at her, no, which was a relief. They were aimed at the unfortunate person who made the mistake of calling him at the wrong times. She smiled in remembrance, looking forward to seeing him again.

Her thoughts drifted to Sasuke Uchiha once more, recalling what she'd learned about him after browsing online using her laptop. He was a very handsome man, as well as being ridiculously rich. She could understand why women were crazy about him, after all, it was all about money and appearance nowadays, which she could understand to an extent, but found it didn't interest her in the least. She was more interested in what a person was like on the inside.

After reading several articles on the President of Uchiha Industries, she'd learned more about the history of his company, surprised to learn that it'd been previously owned by his father, Fugaku Uchiha who'd passed away in a car accident with his wife eight years ago, leaving the company in the hands of his two sons – Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi, who was the eldest brother, took care of the company for two years before he took off for reasons unknown, leaving a twenty year old Sasuke behind with complete ownership and responsibility.

Sasuke had surprised the business world with the way he'd accepted the important role which had practically been dumped on him, working hard to bring the company to even greater heights with his prodigious intelligence. It was as if he'd been born to handle such a position, according to the media.

She knew it wasn't going to be easy working under such an incredible person, but she was willing to work as hard as she needed to. They must have seen something significant in her compared to the rest of the candidates who'd applied for the position.

Ignoring the flutter of nervousness in her stomach, she stood up when the bus reached her stop, getting off the bus quickly, and set off down the pavement, enjoying the five minute walk before she reached her new work place. Glancing at the time on her watch, she noticed she had at least fifteen minutes before she started and relaxed.

It was a beautiful day, she mused quietly, inhaling the soothing scent of flowers that were blooming on the sides of the roads. This part of town was looked after greatly, which was probably why so many people chose to set up their offices here.

Spotting the huge building of Uchiha Industries, she took a moment to admire the impressive, but very expensive, layout of the building before she made her way towards the entrance. It was a sight she'd seen before but it never failed to take her breath away.

Smiling to herself, she entered the building, greeting the guard standing by the entrance. He nodded with a smile as she walked past, heading towards the main desk.

The brown-haired receptionist, whose name she recalled as Tenten, looked up with a professional but friendly smile, recognising her immediately. "You must be Naruko Uzumaki," she greeted her. "Welcome to Uchiha Industries."

"Thank you," she smiled brightly. "There's no need to be formal," she added. "You can call me Naruko."

Tenten nodded. "In that case you can call me Tenten," she answered immediately with a grin. "Hozuki-san is expecting you at his office on the 40th floor, Naruko. His office is the on the far left."

Naruko smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Tenten," she said before turning to leave, heading towards the elevators.

The ride on the elevator was surprisingly quick, with people getting on or off every now and then. She was relieved when she reached her intended floor, moving towards the left once she'd exited. There was a reception area set up on the corner. A red-head with glasses looked up from her paperwork as she approached. Her name was Karin and she was Hozuki-san's personal secretary, according to the name plate. Her expression wasn't what you could friendly, she noted instantly.

"Hi," she smiled at her. "My name is Naruko Uzumaki. I was told to meet Hozuki-san in his office."

The red-head narrowed her eyes, straightening her glasses before she nodded. "I'll let him know you're here," her tone was clipped.

Naruko raised a brow at the cold tone, wondering if she spoke to everyone like this. Pushing the thought aside, she waited as the red-head picked up the phone and pushed a button on speed-dial.

"Hozuki-san," Karin greeted her boss sweetly when he answered. "Naruko Uzumaki is here."

She paused for a moment and then nodded. "Okay. I'll send her in."

Placing the phone back down, she looked up again. "Hozuki-san will see you now. His office is at the end of this corridor," she informed her before dismissing her as she turned away.

Amused by her attitude, Naruko thanked her before moving towards the end of the corridor. She stopped in front of the last door, noticing Hozuki-san's full name and position on the door plate on the door.

Her hand lifted to knock, waiting for permission to enter before she opened the door.

"Come in."

She pushed the door open, entering the room before closing it shut behind her. Her gaze immediately landed on Hozuki-san who was sat at his desk, talking on the phone. Looking in her direction, he gestured for her to take a seat, and then looked away as he continued his phone call.

She headed towards the desk, settling down on one of the seats while she waited patiently for Hozuki-san to finish his call.

Her gaze drifted towards her surroundings, noting the stylish and modern look of the office. It was almost as big as her entire apartment combined.

Hozuki-san placed the phone back down with more force than was necessary, obviously in a bad mood after speaking to whoever it was he'd been talking to. "Stupid delegates," he cursed. "They expect you to do everything for them!"

His attention shifted towards her, his purple eyes meeting hers. "I see you're right on time, Uzumaki-san," he smirked. "I like people who are punctual."

Naruko smiled politely. "Thank you, Hozuki-san," she responded.

"Now," he turned to the paperwork scattered on his desk, picking up a folder from a small pile. "Let's go over several formalities before we get started."

She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

He pulled out several sheets of documents from the folder. "I just need you to double-check the data we have on you, get your bank details and a few signatures, and go over the terms of your contract with us."

She accepted the paperwork he handed to her, checking over it quickly.

"Everything's fine," she told him once she was done checking it all.

"Great," he muttered. "Just sign and date it at the bottom, and then fill this out."

Once that was done, he went over the terms of her employment with Uchiha industries, going over the important details first before breezing through the minor ones. She knew it was company policy to go over such information, as it was the same pretty much everywhere.

"Now that we've covered all of that, we can talk about what you're going to be doing here," he placed all the paperwork back in the folder before looking up at her, leaning back in his chair. "As you already know, this position is for Uchiha-san's personal secretary. I'm aware you don't really have much experience in such a role when it involves working for a huge business, but we're willing to overlook that. Your qualifications are impressive, and from what I've seen during the interview, you are perfectly capable of handling what comes with this job."

She smiled. "Thank you, Hozuki-san. I'm honoured that you think so highly of me. Though, I'll admit I was quite shocked when you offered me the job."

Hozuki-san smirked. "The final decision was of course Uchiha-san's," he said. "I merely gave him my opinion."

Naruko didn't hide her surprise at those words, even though she should've been expecting them.

"Uchiha-san's office is on the 50th floor," he continued. "He has his legal and financial secretary working on the same floor, so you will see each other on a daily basis. Your role will involve time and daily management, scheduling of meetings, correspondence, and note taking."

She nodded, already aware of what her new job would involve after doing some research. She knew the role would keep her on her toes, considering who she was working for.

He stood up. "If you'll follow me, we'll head up to the 50th floor now and get you acquainted. Uchiha-san won't be here until 9.00am, so you'll have plenty of time to get settled before he gets here."

She gave a brief nod before standing up, following him out of the room, towards the elevator.

"I'll be back soon, Karin," Hozuki-san informed her as they walked past her desk. "Note any important calls in my absence."

"As you wish, Hozuki-san," Karin responded eagerly, no sign of any coldness in her voice.

They entered the elevator, pushing the button for the 50th floor. A small screen above the selection of buttons lit up, requesting for an I.D card.

Hozuki-san pulled out a card and scanned it. "Access to the 50th floor requires an I.D card, which you'll be given," she was told. "There are certain security procedures we have to take, and this is one of them."

Naruko wasn't really surprised by the extra security precaution. A lot of the major businesses tended to have them nowadays, for the sake of protection.

The elevator ride was silent, save for Hozuki-san's tuneless whistling. When the doors opened, they walked out. Naruko looked around, noticing this floor was slightly different to the other one. It had another smaller lift on the far right, which was a bit odd.

Hozuki-san noticed her glance. "That lift is for Uchiha-san," he explained with a smirk. "He prefers his own little space."

"I see," Naruko responded slowly, wondering why her new boss couldn't ride an elevator with other people, but then again it was his own choice, she wasn't one to judge. He did own the building after all.

"This floor is only for the use of Uchiha-san and his secretaries," Hozuki-san explained further as he led her down the only corridor on this floor, which was on the left. "You won't see many others, except for me, of course."

They passed two doors on the right-hand side. A quick glance showed Naruko that these doors led to the offices of the legal and financial secretaries.

"As you've probably noticed, these doors lead to the offices of the financial and legal secretaries, but we'll come back to them. I want to show you where you'll be working first."

He continued down the corridor, stopping before a large work station. "This is where you'll be working," Hozuki-san gestured with his hand. "It's right beside Uchiha-san's office, so it'll be easy for you to move back and forth."

Naruko nodded, looking over her new work station, noticing it had pretty much everything she would need. There was even a name plate with her name and position in front of the desk. She could already picture herself working behind the desk.

Hozuki-san opened one of the drawers and pulled out what looked like her I.D card. "This is yours," he gave it to her. "Make sure you look after it carefully."

She nodded, accepting it. "Thank you."

"We should go and meet your other colleagues now," he announced after glancing at the time, leading her back the way they'd come. He didn't bother knocking on the first door, which led to the legal secretary's office, and pushed it open.

A gorgeous blonde with big blue eyes looked up from her paperwork as they entered.

"How's it going, Ino," Hozuki-san greeted the blonde informally. "You're looking really hot in that purple suit!"

"You'll never change, Suigetsu," Ino glared at the man before looking over at her. "Hmm, would this be the new addition to our team?" She smiled, getting out of her chair. "Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka," she held out her hand.

Naruko smiled at the gesture. "Naruko Uzumaki," she shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you!"

"It's great to finally have another woman around here," Ino grinned. "I was getting kind of sick of being the only one!"

"Don't let Sasuke hear you say that," Hozuki-san smirked evilly. "He'll probably sack you on the spot!"

"I highly doubt that," Ino responded cockily. "He knows I'm the best at what I do."

"Sure, sure," Hozuki-san muttered sarcastically before changing the topic. "Is our lazy financial secretary here yet?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "I doubt he even bothered to go home after yesterday's shift."

"In that case, we better go and find out."

"I'll come with you," Ino smiled at Naruko. "The paperwork can wait a few minutes!"

Hozuki-san snorted. "Shikamaru's definitely infected you with his laziness, I see."

Ino gave him a playful smack. "It's not that I'm lazy, I'm just up-to-date with my work."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, leading the way out of the room and towards the next, opening it again without knocking.

"What do you all want?" A lazy voice called out as they all walked in. "Can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

Naruko hold back a chuckle when she caught a glimpse of the man with his hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail. He was sat at his desk, his head placed on top of his arms. No doubt he'd been in a middle of a nap.

"Rise and shine, your highness," Ino said out loud, the sarcasm clear in her tone. "You're at work, not at home."

"Go away, Ino," Shikamaru drawled. "Go bother someone else, you troublesome woman."

Naruko watched the exchange with a smile on her face. It seemed she was going to enjoy working around here. Her work colleagues seemed ever so friendly. It was enough to make her want to cry out in happiness.

"Our new workmate is here, you idiot," Ino reprimanded him. "At least say hello!"

"Hey," the man didn't even bother lifting his head to look at her, raising a hand slightly in greeting.

Ino glared at him before turning to smile apologetically at her.

"It's okay," Naruko smiled brightly. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you too."

The man finally graced them all with a look, turning to look at her. "Shikamaru Naru," he said.

"I like you guys already," Naruko grinned. "I know I'm going to love working here."

Hozuki-san smirked. "Wait until you meet Sasuke before you say that," he joked.

"Is he really that bad, Hozuki-san?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Call me Suigetsu," he said, not bothering to answer her question. "Hozuki-san makes me feel old."

"Suigetsu it is."

Suigetsu glanced at the time, almost cursing out loud. "I should get going," he said. "Ino will explain everything you need to know about what needs doing, Naruko."

Naruko nodded. "Thanks, Suigetsu."

He nodded, leaving the three of them alone.

"I guess that means we should get started," Ino smiled at Naruko...

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Ino was done explaining everything Naruko would need to know, going over the last few details.

"Like I've said, Uchiha-san doesn't like to be approached until he's settled in his office," Ino clarified once more. "So wait at least five minutes before you knock on his door."

Naruko nodded to show she understood. "Okay."

"If you need any help, don't hesitate to call me," Ino told her. "Our numbers are on speed-dial."

"Thanks," Naruko smiled gratefully. "I think I'll be okay, though. It doesn't seem too difficult."

Ino nodded approvingly before she turned to leave. "I like your confidence!"

Naruko grinned at her retreating back, turning to pick up the phone. Pressing the button to connect her to reception, she quickly asked Tenten to let her know when Uchiha-san entered the building. Tenten promised her she would and they ended the call.

Releasing a sigh, Naruko glanced at the wall clock, noting it was only 8.45am, which meant there were still fifteen minutes left before her boss would arrive. Turning to her paperwork, she started going over the printed list of Uchiha-san's appointments for the day, silently praying that she didn't mess up on her first day…

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. Was it good or bad? Did it catch your interest? I hope it did…

Please review! I really would appreciate any kind of feedback. Since it's a new story, I'm dying to know what you think. It would help me tremendously! So, please…REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their story alerts/favourites. I was really happy with all the positive feedback. Please continue to show your support and motivation. I would really appreciate it. Thanks again.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**All you need is love…**

**Chapter 2**

Fifteen minutes quickly went by, and before Naruko knew it, the phone was ringing in front of her. "Hello?" She answered it immediately, already knowing who it was going to be.

"Hey, blondie," Tenten greeted her. "The boss has entered the building and is headed towards the lift."

"Okay," Naruko quickly responded. "Thanks, Tenten."

"No problem," the brunette replied before hanging up.

Naruko placed the phone back down, frowning slightly when she felt her earlier nervousness return. Ignoring it, she busied herself with rechecking the paperwork in front of her. There was no need to be nervous, she told herself firmly. So what if this was _the_ Sasuke Uchiha. He was only a man, after all, nothing special. It took more than that to get her worked up.

Feeling slightly better, she waited, knowing it was going to take several minutes before the lift reached the 50th floor.

She looked up when she heard the lift doors open, and the sound of footsteps began making their way towards her.

Sasuke Uchiha finally appeared in front of her, carrying a black briefcase. His chin-length raven hair was styled in his usual style, with bangs parted to frame his face while the back was spiked up. He had fair skin which most girls would die for and onyx coloured eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and red tie with his designer black suit, no doubt tailored to his built. He looked even more handsome up front compared to the pictures she'd seen.

She stood up as he approached her. "Good morning, Uchiha-san," she greeted him brightly.

He barely even glanced in her direction, walking past as if he hadn't even seen her, let alone heard her.

She blinked several times after his office door had closed shut behind him, her eyes quickly narrowing in disbelief. "What a jerk!" She muttered incredulously, not at all impressed by his rudeness.

What kind of boss couldn't even open his mouth to respond to a greeting? It was her first day here, for crying out loud! The least he could've done was acknowledged her with a look, if opening his mouth was too much of an exercise. The guy clearly didn't care too much about making a good first impression.

Not one to take being ignored lightly, even though it hadn't been the first time it'd happened, she gathered the paperwork in her hands, glancing at the time to make sure five minutes had passed before she headed towards his office and knocked on the door.

She heard what could only be described as a grunt, taking it as her cue to enter. She walked inside and closed the door, noticing immediately that he was sat at his desk, the chair turned so he had his back to her. His office, she noticed, was much bigger than Suigetsu's. The windowed wall had a better view outside, the sun shining brightly in the distance. Its light lit up the room even more, making the colour scheme of blue and white, which was the same everywhere else in the building, stand out even more. There were two doors on the right-hand side of the room, most likely leading to a private room and bathroom.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san," she tried again. "I guess you didn't hear me the first time. My name is Naruko Uzumaki," she waited for a response but didn't get one. "I have a list of your appointments and meetings for today," she added and narrated them out loud.

There was still no response.

"Uchiha-san?" She called out to him again, her eyes narrowing slightly in worry. Was something wrong with him, she wondered. Why wasn't he answering back? "Are you…alright?"

"I'm fine," he finally answered in a deep and rich voice, startling her with the iciness in his tone. He didn't bother to turn around and face her.

"Okay," she answered unsurely, not knowing what else to say.

"Call Ino here immediately," he ordered her, the coldness still there in his voice. "Tell her to bring the documents required for the meeting with Kiyoto-san at 10.30am. I need to go over them with her one more time."

"Okay," she responded, keeping her voice level so none of the annoyance she felt showed. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Not at the moment."

Not missing the dismissal in his tone, she glared in his direction before turning to leave, holding back the urge to slam the door shut behind her.

Returning the papers to her desk, she headed towards Ino's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard Ino call out.

Opening the door, she walked inside, closing the door shut behind her. "Uchiha-san told me to call you," she told the other blonde who was typing away on the computer in front of her. "He wants you to bring the paperwork for the meeting with Kiyoto-san at 10.30am. He needs to go over them one more time."

Ino nodded. "I was actually on my way over to see him about it now," she answered, grabbing a file from the shelf near her desk. Getting up, she followed her out of the office. "So, how was it?" She looked expectedly at her, a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Meeting Uchiha-san for the first time, I mean."

Naruko rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can guess," she replied resignedly. "He walked past without looking at me. Didn't even say hello, and I don't even want to talk about what he was like when I went into his office."

Ino giggled. "Don't worry; you'll get used to him after a while," she assured her. "He's only like this on a really bad day."

Naruko allowed a small smile to appear on her face. "I hope you're right," she muttered, returning to her desk whilst Ino knocked on Uchiha-san's door and disappeared inside. It would be very unfortunate if she had to deal with someone so gloomy on a daily basis, even if it was her boss, but then again at least her work colleagues were friendly.

The thought brought a smile to her face as she settled down to get started on her work, going over the list of things to do that Ino had given her. She turned to the computer in front of her, logging in with the username and password she'd been provided with, and started on the emails and faxes she needed to reply to urgently, aiming to be done by the time Uchiha-san was to leave for the first meeting of the day.

Just as she was finished sending off the last email, the door to her boss's office opened and Ino came out.

"How's it going?" Ino smiled as she approached her desk.

"I've just finished replying to the emails and faxes," Naruko answered with a smile of her own before looking at the time, noticing it was almost 9.45am. "I suppose Uchiha-san is getting ready for his first meeting."

Ino nodded. "You'll be accompanying him in case he needs you. Be prepared to take notes and provide general assistance."

"Okay," Naruko answered. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Ino went quiet for a few seconds before she grinned mischievously. "You'll be using the lift together."

Naruko raised a brow. "His one, you mean?"

"That's right," Ino answered brightly.

"Great!" Naruko muttered sarcastically. "Anything else?"

Ino laughed. "I think it would be best if you asked him directly," she said.

Naruko nodded as she stood up. "Thanks, Ino. I really appreciate the help."

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "There's no need to thank me. It's your first day here, so obviously you're going to need help. You'll be used to everything by the end of the week, I'm sure. Anyways, I should get going. Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Naruko answered immediately, picking up a notepad and pen before heading towards her boss's office. She knocked on the door, surprised when she heard an actual worded response.

She entered the office, again closing the door shut behind her. Uchiha-san was sat facing the right way this time, his gaze hooked to the computer screen in front of him.

"Uchiha-san," she began politely. "Ino told me that I would be accompanying you to the meeting. Is there anything you need me to do before then?"

Onyx eyes lifted to meets hers for the very first time, and she felt a strange sensation inside her, something she'd never felt before. His eyes, she mused, reminded her of endless dark pits, capable of swallowing you whole. They appeared almost empty of emotion – hardened – which bothered her for some strange reason. Eyes were supposed to be windows into a person's very soul. To see them void of emotion felt almost wrong to her.

"That's right," he answered tonelessly, gesturing to the file sitting on the desk beside him. "Take this file and memorise each section, so that you'll know what I'll need when I ask you for it. You will also need to take notes. I want all important parts of the meeting noted."

She nodded, reaching out to take the file. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No."

She left the office, returning to her desk to quickly browse through the file, memorising each section like she'd been told to do. By the time she was done, it was almost time to leave for the meeting. The file and everything else she would need lay ready in front of her. Now all she needed to do was wait for her boss to make an appearance.

Whilst she waited, she received a phone call from Tenten to inform her that Kiyoto-san had arrived and was on his way to the meeting room. After she'd thanked Tenten and put the phone down, the door to Uchiha-san's office finally opened and the man himself walked out.

"Kiyoto-san has arrived, Uchiha-san," she informed him, standing up.

He nodded in response and started moving. Grabbing her things, she followed him as he headed towards the lift. They made their way down to the 30th Floor in silence, where the meeting would take place.

She kept her distance from the man whilst they travelled in the lift, somehow sensing he wasn't too fond of people being near him, judging from the way his body was all tensed up. It was like he was expecting her to jump him or something, she noted in amusement. She was almost tempted to tell him to relax, but knew he wouldn't really appreciate such a remark.

The lift doors finally opened and they walked out onto the 30th floor, heading towards meeting room 5. She moved forward to open the door for them and they finally entered the meeting room. The clients were already seated, she noted, and smiled when she saw Suigetsu in the room. Uchiha-san sat down in the seat that was obviously intended for the head of the table, his movements confident and graceful at the same time.

"Uchiha-san," one of the clients greeted him. "I'm really grateful that you were able to take out time from your busy schedule to meet us."

Uchiha-san merely nodded. "Let's get started, shall we?"

The meeting started and Naruko merely watched from a distance as she took notes, moving to assist her boss when he required her help. It was fascinating to see the great Sasuke Uchiha in action. Everything about him practically screamed self-confidence and power. She could see now why he was such a successful businessman.

The meeting soon ended and she followed Uchiha-san out of the room when he was done. Suigetsu had stayed behind to answer questions. They entered the lift once more, making their way back to the 50th floor.

They'd only made it past the 35th floor when the lift gave a sudden lurch and stopped moving. The light blinked several times before going out. Startled, Naruko moved out of impulse, grabbing the closest thing to her, and that just happened to be the arm of her boss. As soon as their bodies made contact, she felt a vivid electric current race though her body and gasped.

Dark eyes immediately turned to glare at her, a hint of surprise in them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

She felt her cheeks go red, quickly letting go and moving backwards until her back hit the wall of the lift. "I'm sorry," she apologised quickly. "I was just startled."

"Hn."

She waited in the darkness, blinking when light suddenly hit her eyes. Uchiha-san had his phone out, his back turned to her as he tried making a call, cursing out loud when it didn't work. He flashed his phone's light across the lift's panel, glancing at the buttons. He pushed the one for emergencies, waiting impatiently for some kind of response.

There was a crackle and a voice was finally heard through the speaker. "What's the problem?"

"The lift's stopped working," Uchiha-san muttered angrily. "I suggest you get it fixed and right away, if you want to keep your job."

The voice on the other end was quick to answer, no doubt realising who was talking to him. "We'll get started on it immediately, Uchiha-san. Please don't worry."

"I'm not the one who should be worried," Uchiha-san retorted. "You have five minutes."

Naruko observed in silence, still slightly in shock over what'd happened. What was that feeling, she wondered confusedly. She'd never felt anything like it before, and she was sure he'd felt it too, whatever it was.

He was standing with his back to her and she could see he was still tensed. Just what was his problem, she pondered. Why couldn't he just relax or something? "You know," she started somewhat casually. "It's not a crime to relax last time I checked. All that tension in your back could lead to back problems."

He turned to face her immediately, his eyes narrowed. "Be quiet," he replied sharply.

It was now her turn to frown. "You can't tell me to shut up," she responded immediately, getting worked up. Just who the hell did he think he was?

He snorted. "Yes, I can," he muttered arrogantly. "In case you've forgotten, you work under me, which means you do as I say."

She took a step forward defiantly, not in the least bit intimidated. "I work for you, yes, but it doesn't say anywhere in my contract that I shut up when you tell me to," she tossed back.

His eyes widened slightly, as if he'd been surprised by her words. Before he could respond, they were distracted by a humming sound. The lights came back on and the lift started moving again. He looked back at her, an unreadable look in his eyes.

She stared back, waiting to see if he would say something but he didn't. When the lift doors finally opened, he simply turned away and walked back out. She exhaled out loud when he was gone, willing the pounding in her chest to calm down. Now _that_ was something she hadn't been expecting, she mused as she left the elevator. When she finally reached her desk, she glanced at his office door and saw that it was closed.

Placing the files and notepad back down, she settled down in her chair, deciding to forget what'd happened and concentrate on her work, but it was easier said than done. Images of those dark eyes kept appearing in her mind, distracting her. It got to the point where she couldn't help but glare at the office door before her. Why was she thinking about him anyway? He was nothing but a stupid jerk with no manners who thought the world revolved around him!

Forcing herself to look away and ridding all thoughts of him from her mind, she turned back to her work, determined to get as much of it done as possible.

* * *

She blinked when the phone rang an hour later, startling her from her work. The caller I.D display showed that it was her boss calling. She picked up the phone immediately. "Hello?"

"Come here," was all he said before the line went dead.

She got up and headed towards his office, hesitating for a split second before she knocked on the door. Was he still angry about what she'd said to him in the lift, she wondered worriedly. Even though she didn't really regret her words, it didn't mean that she wanted to get sacked. After she'd been given permission to enter, she walked inside, making sure there were no signs of her nervousness showing.

He didn't look up as she approached his desk and whether that was a good sign or a bad, she didn't know.

"You called me, Uchiha-san?"

He still didn't look up and she waited, taking the time to observe him. His face once more lacked any kind of expression, making it difficult for her to work out if he was mad or not.

"Take these files and organise them in the same way as the other one you went through earlier," he interrupted her thoughts without looking up. "I need them before the next meeting."

She relaxed somewhat. "I'll have them ready before then," she assured him, mentally relieved that there wasn't any sign of anger in his tone. It was like what'd happened earlier had never happened.

She waited another few seconds before she reached forward to take the files lying on the desk beside him and turned to leave, recalling that the next meeting was at 3.00pm, which left her with less than two hours to get the files ready, not including the hour she would be on her lunch break.

She decided to organise the files before she went for her lunch break. Everything else could wait until after she'd returned. It was best to get the work out of the way and then she could enjoy her break without any worries. Closing the office door behind her, she hurried towards her desk and opened the first file on top of the pile. Remembering the way the other file had been organised, she set to work.

* * *

An hour or so later, she'd just started on the last file when she heard one of the office doors open. Looking up, she noticed it was Ino's.

The other blonde smiled in her direction and hurried towards her. "When are you taking your lunch break?" She asked her. "I was thinking we could go at the same time. There's a really great restaurant just down the road. We can go there if you want?"

Naruko nodded eagerly. "Sure," she agreed. "I've just got to finish organising this last file. Can you wait about ten minutes?"

"I'll give you fifteen," Ino grinned at her and turned to leave. "Come get me when you're ready," she called over her shoulder before heading back to her office.

Eager to get some food into her empty stomach, she hurried through the last file and placed it on top of the others. Once she was done, exactly ten minutes later, she made her way towards the now familiar office door and knocked on the door. A whole minute ticked by and still there was no response. She knocked once more, waiting impatiently for some kind of answer but didn't get any.

Pushing the door open slightly, she took a peek inside and discovered an empty room. It was then her ears picked up something. Curious, she entered the office, the door closing shut behind her soundlessly. Taking a few hesitant steps forward, she eventually heard what sounded like someone talking heatedly in the distance and it sounded like it was coming from one of the closed doors to her right.

Deciding to leave the files on his desk and make a quick exit, she hurried towards his desk. The sound of something smashing suddenly made her jump and she turned to glance sharply in the direction the sound had come from. Before she could react further, one of the doors she'd been staring at opened and her boss came storming out, looking furious.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw her before they narrowed dangerously. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I…I…" Her voice cut off when she saw him move angrily towards her. Her eyes widened in panic before she closed them shut tightly, her body moving instinctively into a defensive position. "I'm sorry," she muttered quickly. "I-I tried knocking on your door but there was no answer. I only came here to return the files to you, and ask if I could go on my lunch break."

She swallowed nervously when she didn't get a reply and tried to still her hammering heart. He was standing right in front of her, she could feel it. Opening one eye hesitantly before she opened the other one too, she was shocked to see him staring at her with the same unreadable expression from earlier. His eyes… They were completely empty of emotion, just like before.

"Don't enter my office without permission next time," he warned her from where he stood, less than a metre away. "Even if it means you have to wait outside that door all day."

She nodded distractedly, her eyes never leaving his. He turned away first, breaking the eye contact, and she blinked, as if snapping out of a daze. She felt her cheeks warm when she realised she'd been staring.

Turning quickly, she completely forgot about the desk right behind her and banged her knee painfully on the side. Crying out from the sharp pain, she almost fell forward with the files still in her arms but felt hands grab her instantly. Her eyes widened in shock – the pain temporarily forgotten – when she felt electric currents shoot through her body again, like it'd done earlier when he'd touched her. She steadied herself when she felt his hands disappear abruptly, leaving her strangely cold in the process.

"Leave the files on the desk," he muttered tonelessly as he turned away. "You may go for your break now."

Confused and a little disappointed, though she couldn't work out why, she was only dimly aware of placing the files on the desk and slowly limping her way out of the office. Once she was outside, she released the breath she wasn't aware she was holding, and took a moment to calm down. She glanced down at her leg, noticing an ugly bruise appearing.

Uttering a sign, she looked up quickly when she heard a door open close by, quickly composing herself when Ino reappeared.

"Hey," the other blonde called out. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Let me just grab my bag."

When she stepped away from the desk, she silently prayed Ino wouldn't notice her slight limp or the bruise, but was disappointed when blue eyes immediately noticed both things.

"What happened to your leg?" Ino hurried to her side, bending down slightly to examine it. "That's one nasty bruise."

"I banged my knee on the desk," she explained hurriedly.

"Can you walk?"

Naruko nodded. "It doesn't really hurt much," she said.

"Are you sure?" Ino didn't look too convinced.

"Positive," she answered with a bright smile.

"Okay," Ino said, "but let me know if it starts to hurt."

"I will," she assured her quickly. "Let's go, I'm starving."

Ino laughed as she turned to lead the way. Naruko glanced once more at Uchiha-san's office door, feeling something constrict in her chest before she looked away, turning to follow her work colleague.

* * *

"So, Naruko," Ino began once they were seated at a table at the restaurant, waiting patiently for their order. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Naruko blushed at the question, shaking her head quickly.

Ino's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?" She sounded shocked. "How could a hot woman like you not have a boyfriend?"

She shrugged her shoulders in answer, not really too sure what to say. "I haven't really got time for a boyfriend, to be honest," she finally admitted.

Ino tilted her head to one side, giving her an examining look. "You've never had one, have you?"

The blush returned. "No, not really," she muttered softly.

Ino gave her a huge smile. "Don't be embarrassed," she chided her gently. "There's nothing wrong with that. Personally, I find it cute. Let me guess! You're waiting for that special one, aren't you?"

Naruko looked away, her eyes suddenly distant. "I haven't really thought about it, and that's the truth," she answered candidly. "I had more important things to worry about growing up – like my dream," a small smile appeared on her face. "I dreamt of making something of myself – something that would make my parents proud as they watched me from heaven."

Ino looked shocked for a few seconds, but then her face relaxed and she smiled, placing her hand over hers. "That's a wonderful dream," she said kindly. "I'm sure your parents would be very proud and happy to see where you are today, Naruko."

She smiled. "Thanks, Ino," she said. "I rarely open up to someone so soon, but there's something about you that tells me I can trust you."

The other blonde gave her a heart-warming smile. "I got that vibe from you too," she revealed. "It actually feels like I've known you forever. Who knows, maybe we were friends once upon a time in another life."

Naruko chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Their food arrived at that point and they started to eat, exchanging small talk in-between bites. The atmosphere was very peaceful, yet, Naruko couldn't hold back her thoughts from distracting her. Luckily, Ino didn't notice. It would've been very awkward having to explain what she was thinking about, or more specifically, _who_ she was thinking about.

She didn't know what to make of the whole situation. Even though she was confused, she wasn't completely naïve either. It was true that she didn't have much experience with the other sex, but that didn't mean she was completely clueless. She'd heard more than a few stories from the girls in college and university after all.

Even so, it still didn't make any sense. She couldn't be feeling attracted to _Sasuke Uchiha_, of all people. It was stupid! They were like the complete opposites of one another, and more importantly, why would someone like him even give her the time of day? It wasn't that she thought less of herself, no. She was merely stating facts. They were worlds apart in every way. It was simply impossible, so she needed to stop whatever this was and right away.

"Did Uchiha-san order any lunch?" Ino asked suddenly, as if the thought just occurred to her.

Naruko snapped out of her thoughts. "Um, not really," she frowned.

Ino rolled her eyes. "He always tends to forget when he's engrossed in his work," she sounded amused. "It's probably best for you to keep an eye on him. We'll pick up something for him and you can give it to him."

Naruko sighed inwardly. "Okay."

Ino called the waiter and placed an order for takeout. While they waited, they finished up the last of their meal.

"That was great," Naruko patted her stomach contentedly. "Thanks for bringing me here again, Ino."

Ino waved her words aside. "You don't have to thank me, silly. I'm actually glad to have someone who I can come here with. I usually have to threaten that idiot, Shikamaru, to come with me, even though most of the time it doesn't work!"

Naruko giggled, picturing the scene easily in her head. She watched as Ino glanced at the time, and they both noted that they only had another ten minutes left before their break ended. Luckily, the waiter arrived with Sasuke's food at that very moment.

"Perfect timing," Ino said out loud as she stood up after they'd paid the bill. "We better get a move on."

Naruko nodded in agreement as she too got up, flinching when she felt a sharp pain in her leg.

Ino noticed, her blue eye narrowing with concern. "Maybe you should take some painkillers," she advised immediately.

"It's okay," Naruko assured her quickly. "It doesn't really hurt much now."

Ino ignored her completely. "I have some painkillers in my office," she said. "I'll give them to you once we get back."

Naruko couldn't bring herself to admit that she couldn't take painkillers because she couldn't swallow them. It was probably best to just take them silently and hide them away from Ino's sharp eyes when she wasn't looking. Chuckling lightly to herself, she followed Ino outside, trying to keep the limp out of her walk but not quite managing it.

Looking up ahead, her eyes landed on the building owned by Uchiha Industries and she glanced at the very top, where she assumed the 50th floor would be. As she stared, she felt a strange flutter in her stomach, which continued to linger even after it'd first appeared, much to her displeasure. Ignoring it completely, she continued to follow Ino, not really looking forward to seeing her boss again…

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. The second chapter has been completed. So, how was it? I know some of you might think I'm moving a bit too fast. It may seem that way but it isn't, trust me. This is only just the beginning!

Please review and share your thoughts. I would love to know what you lovely people think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was hoping to update sooner, but didn't get the chance, so please accept my apologies. Thank you for all your wonderful feedback, I was pleased to see all the good response. I guess I was worried about it being a stupid idea for nothing, lol!

Hope you enjoy the new chapter…

* * *

**All you need is love…**

**Chapter 3**

Naruko hesitated outside her boss's office, her gaze wandering aimlessly over the surface of the door. She knew she was going to have to face him sooner or later, seeing as there was no way of avoiding him after what'd happened, not unless she quit, of course, which she couldn't do for obvious reasons. It wasn't that she was embarrassed, no. She was just a little worried he was still angry, and an angry Uchiha-san could be very intimidating, something she'd found out the hard way.

The only solution to the problem was to simply act like nothing had happened, she decided. This spark of attraction, or whatever the hell it was, had to be forgotten. It was only going to cause problems for her. She was only here to work, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

With new-found confidence, her hand moved forward to knock on the door. Though, at the same time, a small part of her mind couldn't help but hope he wouldn't reply.

"Come in," a voice called out distractedly from behind the door.

She sighed inwardly, accepting her fate, and pushed open the door. Her gaze landed on her dark-haired boss immediately. He was sat behind the desk, his dark eyes focussed completely on the file in his hand. She recognised it immediately as one of the files she'd sorted out for him earlier.

"Um, Uchiha-san," she started hesitantly. "Ino and I went to eat at a near-by restaurant. We brought you something, since you haven't had your lunch just yet."

"I'm not hungry," was the reply she got. He hadn't even bothered to look up.

She frowned slightly. "It's not good to work on an empty stomach," she answered, making sure to keep her voice casual. She knew for a fact he wouldn't appreciate someone chiding him, especially her. "You'll get a headache. The next meeting starts in an hour. You should eat before then."

He looked towards her sharply, not looking at all happy. "I said, I'm not hungry," he repeated firmly. "Don't you understand what that means?"

She paused for a second, quickly considering her options. She could either leave with the food or without the food. Deciding on the latter, she flashed him a bright smile.

"I do," she responded pleasantly, moving to the table on the other side of the room, where she placed the bag she'd brought with her and started removing its contents. "But I can't have my boss starving himself now, can I? Not only that, but it's wrong to waste good food, especially when it's your favourite!"

She opened the plastic containers, letting the mouth-watering aromas of tomato soup and onigiri into the room, and readied the utensils the restaurant had provided before looking expectedly back at him.

He was glaring at her, just like she'd assumed, making no move to get up.

His behaviour was almost child-like, she thought, mentally rolling her eyes. It wasn't as if she was forcing him to eat a plateful of broccoli, or something similarly disgusting, so why did he have to be so difficult?

She started making her way towards the door. "I'll let you eat in peace then," she flashed him another smile; completely ignoring the death glare he was sending her. "Enjoy your meal, Uchiha-san!"

With that, she left the office, closing the door quietly behind her and returned to her desk, unable to hold back a giggle as she recalled the look on his face.

As she settled down in her chair, her gaze landed on a paper cup filled with water and two painkillers. The sight brought a smile to her face. Ino was such a sweetheart. There was no doubt in her mind the blonde would soon become one of the few close friends she had in her life.

Even though there were many people she'd encountered in the past, very few became close friends with her. She wasn't what you would call naïve, not anymore. There was a time when she used to crave for people to notice her, to talk to her, to be her friend. Loneliness could do that to a person, particularly one who didn't have any loved ones. If it hadn't been for her goal to make something of herself, she would've lost it a long time ago.

School had been a painful experience. Everyone used to ignore her, acting like she didn't exist. She'd watched from a distance as her school mates laughed and talked to one another, her heart slowly breaking into pieces on the inside as she longed for the same.

Things hadn't changed until she'd started college. It was where she'd made her very first friend. Thinking about the red-head now, she couldn't help but smile fondly. Gaara had been a loner just like her. He didn't have any parents either, except for a brother and sister who he avoided. When she'd first seen him, it felt like she was looking in the mirror at herself. His eyes had the same lifeless look in them. She soon approached him, determined to be his friend, but he'd ignored her. It hadn't stopped her though. She continued to pursue him, for her own sake as well as his. In the end, it'd taken her breaking down before him to make him realise why she couldn't leave him alone. Ever since that day, they'd been close friends.

Their paths had separated at the end of college when both headed to different universities, but they'd stayed in touch up until this day. The last time she'd seen him had been on her birthday three months ago, when he'd surprised her with a visit. He was now running a small but successful trading company with his brother and sister. They'd sorted their differences out after he became friends with her. They lived three hours away, so neither of them was able to see each other as much as they wanted to, but she didn't mind. Gaara was always a phone call away, and he always answered her calls. There was nothing they hid from one another. He was like the brother she'd never had.

She made a mental note to call him later. It'd been a few days now since they'd last spoken. Returning her attention to what lay before her; she threw the painkillers away, muttering a silent apology to her friend at the same time, and taking a sip of the cool water. It wasn't her fault she couldn't swallow the damn things. They were too big, and the reason why she had to settle for the dissolving kind.

Glancing at the wall clock, she decided there was enough time for her to go over the files kept in the cupboard behind her before the next meeting. Ino had advised her to do it as soon as she could, so she knew what was in there, just in case she needed anything from there in future.

Unlocking the cupboard with the key she'd also been provided with, she started on the first shelf, quickly browsing through the first file before she moved onto the next. She noticed everything was in alphabetical order and filed in the same way she was now familiar with. It definitely made things a lot easier for her.

Keeping an eye on the time, she continued her way through them one by one…

* * *

When there were only fifteen minutes left before the meeting, she closed the last of the files, smiling in satisfaction. She'd managed to get the job done just in time. Now all she had to do was wait for Uchiha-san to make an appearance.

As she readied her things, her thoughts drifted to the dark-haired man, wondering if he'd eaten the food she'd left in his office. There was no way he couldn't have. No one could resist their favourite food. If someone had brought her ramen, she would've dropped everything she was doing in order to feel that heavenly taste in her mouth. Her mouth watered at the thought. She was going to have to drop by Ichiraku's today after work. Their ramen was the best she'd ever tasted.

The phone ringing startled her from her thoughts, and she quickly answered when she saw it was her boss. "What can I do for you, Uchiha-san?" She asked immediately.

"Come to my office," he answered before the line went dead.

She flinched as she stood up, pain shooting from her injured knee. The bruise had turned even darker than before and there was also some swelling, she noted with resignation. It was going to linger for a good few days, and so was the pain. Hobbling her way to her boss's office, she waited after knocking on the door, and walked inside when she heard a "Come in."

The first thing she noticed was the untouched food lying where she'd left it. Keeping the disappointment from appearing on her face, she moved to repack the cold food, silently cursing the man for being so stubborn. Once she was done, she turned back to him, waiting patiently as he placed the paperwork into his suitcase.

There was another knock on the door, and once Uchiha-san had given whoever it was permission to enter, the door opened to reveal Ino.

Naruko instantly brightened at the sight of her favourite work colleague who smiled when she saw her. She was going to be accompanying them for this meeting.

"Shikamaru told me to give you this," Ino placed a file on their boss's desk. "He's with Suigetsu. They're going to meet us there."

Uchiha-san simply nodded as he picked up the file, browsing through it quickly before closing its shut once more. He glanced over at Naruko. "Take these files. We'll need them for the meeting."

Naruko moved to pick them up, giving each of them a quick inspection.

"Why didn't you eat your lunch?" Ino asked him after she'd noticed the bag sitting on the table.

Uchiha-san ignored her question as he got to his feet, picking up his briefcase before he headed towards the door. The two blondes exchanged meaningful looks before they followed him.

They left the office one after the other. Naruko ignored the pain emitting from her leg as she struggled to keep up with him, picking up the things she would need from her desk as she walked passed it. Ino had offered to hold them for her but she'd refused.

Ino and Uchiha-san discussed the legal aspects of the up-coming meeting in the lift, whereas she listened in silence, letting her thoughts get the better of her. She didn't know what to make of the man standing behind her. She'd been disappointed to learn he hadn't eaten the food, even though the logical part of her mind wasn't surprised. It was stupid of her to hope he would listen to her. Maybe he genuinely hadn't been hungry, she pondered. Or it could be he was stressed out about something? It would explain what she'd witnessed earlier in his office.

The lift stopped on the 30th floor once again, and they headed towards the same room as before, but this time for a completely different reason. This meeting held greater importance than the last one, because Uchiha Industries was on the verge of merging with another company, Haruno Corporations, which many others had tried to take over, including Uchiha Industries' rival, Hyuga Enterprises. It was either due to sheer luck or Uchiha-san's cleverness. One or the other was responsible for convincing the company's president, Kizashi Haruno.

They strolled into the meeting room right on schedule, and greeted Haruno-san who was sat waiting on the other side of the huge table, surrounded by his own advisors. Suigetsu and Shikamaru were already in the room. Everyone took their seats, and the meeting began.

Naruko sat beside Uchiha-san, so she was able to attend to his needs with ease. She readied the files her boss needed before noting the date and time on her notepad. Again she sat back and simply observed as the others started talking, keeping up with them easily as she wrote what was being said. It was the first time she'd seen Ino and Shikamaru in professional mode, and she was impressed, especially by Shikamaru. Underneath that lazy man was nothing short of a genius, she was forced to admit. Together, they made an excellent team, and it was no wonder Haruno-san was signing the agreement an hour later.

The end of the meeting was soon called, and once Haruno-san and his advisors had left, congratulations were in order.

"Man, it's like you were born to do this," Suigetsu smirked as he leaned back in his chair, looking completely relaxed. "I think this calls for a celebration!"

Ino immediately agreed. "I second that!"

Shikamaru merely sighed as his head collapsed on to the table in front of him, no doubt wishing he was elsewhere having a nap.

Uchiha-san tapped the armrest of his chair with his fingers, looking like he was mulling the suggestion over as he sat back in his chair.

Naruko kept quiet as she scanned her notes, closing her notepad once she was done. She placed the files in a neat pile before returning her attention to the others. Uchiha-san didn't really seem all that pleased for someone who'd made such an important deal, she noted as she glanced at him. There'd been a small gleam of accomplishment in his eyes earlier when the agreement was signed, but that was it. It was really strange.

"Well?" Suigetsu looked eagerly at the dark-haired man, a sly look appearing on his face. "What's it going to be? I'm sure Hyuga won't be too pleased when he finds out. I know you hate parties, but it's worth it if you get to see the look on his face!"

Uchiha-san frowned at the other man. "Do you take me for a fool, Suigetsu?" He said. "I can see right through your pitiful attempt at convincing me."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a loser, man," he pouted childishly. "It's been ages since we last threw a party!"

"He's right, Uchiha-san," Ino joined in eagerly. "This was a big deal for us. It would be a waste to let the opportunity go by."

Uchiha-san got to his feet after closing his briefcase shut and turned to leave. "I'll think about it," was all he said before heading towards the exit.

Naruko stood up without thinking, quickly regretting it when she cried out in pain, her hand moving unconsciously to grip her leg. All eyes turned to face her at once, including a certain pair of dark ones.

Her hand hurriedly released her leg as she straightened, looking away from those dark eyes as she felt her face warm. "Uh…sorry about that," she muttered embarrassedly.

Ino was eyeing her with concern. "Did the painkillers not work?" She asked worriedly.

Naruko sighed. "I guess not."

Suigetsu glanced from one to the other. "What happened to her?"

Naruko stepped away from the table, revealing her bruised knee. "I bumped into the table," she explained casually, keeping her eyes from straying towards her boss.

Suigetsu whistled as he eyed her knee. "That is one nasty-looking bruise!"

Naruko gathered the files quickly, gritting her teeth as she ignored the pain. "It's not as bad as it looks," she lied, moving to catch up to her boss who'd already left the room. "I'll see you guys later!" She called over her shoulder.

Once she'd left the room, she exhaled resignedly. It was one thing after another, she mused whilst she walked down the corridor, unable to help but feel a little sorry for herself as she glanced down at her knee. They were probably assuming she was clumsy or something, with her luck, and considering the way everything was going today, she could only pray the day would end without any further drama. Hopefully, it wasn't too much to ask.

She finally caught up to her boss, and entered the lift after him, pushing the button for the 50th floor. She stood to one side, looking anywhere but at him.

"You should get some ice to calm the swelling."

Blue eyes widened in shock. She turned to glance at him, wondering if she'd been hearing things. "Um, did you say something, Uchiha-san?" She said out loud, looking perplexed.

His eyes met hers, a scowl appearing on his face when he noticed her bewildered expression. "Is there something wrong with your hearing?"

She blushed at the comment. "No," she answered quickly. "I was just…a bit surprised, I guess."

"Hn." He looked away, signalling the end of that short but interesting conversation.

"Thank you," she said softly after a minute of silence, a small smile appearing on her face.

He didn't answer, not that it mattered. She knew he'd heard her.

It'd taken her a moment to get over the shock, which was completely comprehensible. Out of all the people present in this very building, her boss definitely did not make the list of people who would bother to show her any concern. There was clearly more to him than she'd first realised. Maybe he wasn't the cold-hearted person everyone made him out to be.

She followed him out of the lift and towards his office, grinning slightly. "What shall I do with these files, Uchiha-san?" She asked him once he'd sat down.

"Give them to Ino," he answered without looking at her. "She keeps all the important legal files."

"Okay," she replied before turning to leave. At the door she hesitated. "Uchiha-san?"

"What is it now?" He sounded impatient.

She turned back to glance at him. "Can I get you something to eat now?"

He paused in the middle of removing the documents from his briefcase, looking up at her in annoyance. "Are you always this persistent?" He questioned her with a frown. "Why are you so concerned about whether I eat or not, when it really isn't any of your business?"

She flashed him a bright smile. "I know it isn't any of my business," she answered warmly. "It's just that I know what it's like to forget to eat when you're busy. I know it would cheer me up if someone offered me food, so thought you might like it, too!"

He cocked a brow at her answer. "Is that so?" He didn't sound at all impressed.

She nodded, deciding to ignore the sarcasm. "So, shall I order your favourite again? I don't know how you managed to resist it earlier, but then again it's not ramen, so I don't really blame you," she perked up suddenly when an idea struck her. "Maybe you should try ramen? It's the best! I know for a fact you're going to like it!"

He gave her a disgusted look. "Ramen is disgusting," he replied coldly. "Now get out of my office."

She pouted childishly, forgetting for a moment who she was talking to. "Don't insult ramen when you haven't even tried it!" She argued. "It's better than tomato soup, that's for sure!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Get out right now."

"Okay, I'll order your favourite, Uchiha-san," she grinned at him. "It shouldn't take too long. Bye now!" She gave him a wave before exiting the office, closing the door shut behind her and turned to stick her tongue out at the closed door.

"That was very mature," a lazy voice commented from behind.

She almost jumped out of her skin, turning to face the owner of the voice she'd heard. "Shikamaru," she smiled brightly when she saw it was him, showing no sign of being embarrassed. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Troublesome," he muttered, moving to knock on Uchiha-san's door. "It must be a blonde thing."

Naruko smirked as she headed towards her desk. "Don't worry. I'll let Ino know you said that!"

She giggled when she heard him sigh resignedly. Both of them knew Ino could be quite vicious when she wanted to be. She would find some way of making him pay, that's for sure.

Placing the files down on her desk, she reached for the phone, checking the receipt for the restaurant's number before calling them to make an order. Once that was done, she picked up the files and headed towards Ino's office…

* * *

"You said what to him?" Ino's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared wide-eyed at the other blonde before her.

"I told him to try ramen," Naruko repeated slowly, not understanding why Ino seemed so shocked. She'd only just come by to drop off the files, but ended up narrating what'd happened in the office purely for the sake of conversation.

"You told him to try ramen?" Ino repeated before she burst out laughing.

Naruko pouted as she gave her a mock glare. "Why are you laughing? It's not even funny!"

"I wish I'd been there to see the look on his face," Ino muttered in-between giggles. "I bet it was hilarious!"

"He said ramen was disgusting, and then told me to get out," Naruko scoffed as she recalled the look on his face. "I did not find it amusing one little bit!"

Ino simply rolled her eyes as she locked the files away in her cupboard. "Ramen is fattening, you know. I hope you don't eat it often."

"I eat it almost every day and I'm not fat!" Naruko argued. "It's just a rumour started by the ramen haters, I tell you. They're just jealous…"

The sound of the phone ringing out in the corridor had Naruko pause in the middle of her rant. "I'll better get that," she said, missing the amused look on the other blonde's face. "See you later, Ino!"

She hurried out of the office, wondering if the caller was her boss. He probably wouldn't appreciate being kept waiting. Luckily, it wasn't him. "Hello?" She said as soon as she'd answered the phone.

"Took your sweet time answering, didn't you, blondie," Tenten's voice sounded amused on the other side.

"I'm so sorry, Tenten," she apologised. "I was in Ino's office."

"It's okay," the brunette said. "I have someone here from the restaurant down the road. He's come to drop off your order."

Naruko brightened immediately. "Great! I'll be down shortly…"

* * *

With the bag of food in her hand, Naruko knocked again on her boss's door, pushing it open once she'd been given permission to enter. She smiled when she noticed there was an extra occupant in the room, currently seated on one of the chairs in front of Uchiha-san's desk.

"How's your leg, blondie," Suigetsu grinned toothily at her.

She flashed him one of her own grins, happy to see the other man being so informal with her. "It's much better, thanks."

"What you got there?" He gestured at the bag in her hand. "It smells great!"

Naruko glanced at her boss who was ignoring both of them, a file open in his hand. "I brought Uchiha-san's lunch," she answered with a smile. "He hasn't eaten all day."

Suigetsu's eyebrow rose, a sly look appearing in his eyes. "Aw, isn't that sweet. I wish Kirin took such good care of me, but no, she hates me," he smirked suddenly, glancing sideways at his friend and senior. "I guess she's still annoyed about missing out on being _your_ personal secretary, the poor thing."

"Shut up, Suigetsu," Uchiha-san reprimanded him before he turned to glare at her. "Well, what are you standing around for? The table's over there."

Mentally rolling her eyes, she gave him a mock sweet smile in return. "Please forgive me, _Uchiha-san_," she muttered with a hint of sarcasm before she headed towards the table, silently fuming on the inside.

Sasuke Uchiha was a jerk, she decided. A stupid, annoying, jerk with issues. He must've been possessed in the lift earlier; it would explain why he'd behaved so out of character. One minute he's showing concern and the next he was being his usual aloof self, something she'd already picked up about him on her first day. The guy must suffer from a split personality or something, she mused as she finished readying the food for him.

Suigetsu, it seemed, was more normal. At least he had a sense of humour and was nice to her. How those two even got on was beyond her, or more specifically, how Suigetsu tolerated being around him was a big shock in itself. She'd lost count how many times she'd wanted to lash out at him today, but didn't want to push it after she'd refused to endure being told to shut up earlier. He hadn't said anything in return, much to her relief and surprise. Maybe she'd surprised him by defending herself, who knows.

Once she was done, she left them to it, returning to her desk to finish off the rest of her day's work…

* * *

It was almost 5.45 in the evening when she realised her shift would be ending soon. The past couple of hours had kept her busy, barely giving her a chance to even glance at the time. Ino and Shikamaru had left a while ago, their work for the day completed. She hadn't heard from Uchiha-san either. He was still in his office, doing God knows what.

Stifling a yawn, she stood up slowly, being careful not to further strain her leg any more than she'd done already. She would ice it later when she got home. Hopefully, it would get rid of the swelling at least. There was no way she could handle another day of limping around like an idiot.

Deciding to ask her boss if he needed her assistance with anything else before she left, she made her way to his office, knocking firmly on the now very familiar door.

"Come in," he called out.

As usual, he was sat behind his desk, his eyes glued to the monitor in front of him. He seemed kind of tired, she noticed as she approached him. "I finish work at 6.00pm," she mentioned. "Do you need me to do anything for you before I leave?"

"No," he answered distractedly.

She watched him for another second. "Okay," she turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Uchiha-san. Have a good night."

She paused suddenly, her gaze catching sight of something lying on the floor by his desk. It must've fallen, she guessed as she bent down to retrieve it. She turned it over, since it was lying upside down, and discovered it was a photograph. It was of a little kid, who she was surprised to learn was her boss once upon a time and a boy much older than him giving him a piggyback ride. She smiled at the sight, especially when she noticed both of them smiling.

She blinked when the photograph was suddenly snatched from her hand, looking up immediately to see dark eyes glaring at her. Uchiha-san stood before her, not looking very happy. "How dare you…"

Before he could continue, she cut him off. "I'm sorry. It was lying on the floor, so I picked it up. I didn't mean to look."

He exhaled sharply before turning away. "Leave," he ordered her icily.

She sighed quietly as she watched him stalk to his desk, open the drawer and shove the photo inside it. He didn't look back at her once, but she could sense the anger radiating off of him. Her hand unconsciously reached towards him for some reason, feeling the need to say something but not sure what.

Deciding it was probably best to leave, she headed towards the door, pausing to look back at him one more time before she left. Once the door had closed shut behind her, she relaxed.

That picture, she pondered, was undoubtedly one her boss hadn't wanted anyone to see and greatly cherished. It was why he'd reacted the way he'd done when she'd seen it. The older boy in the photo had to be his older brother - the one who'd disappeared after leaving everything in his brother's name, she recalled.

An image of the photo flashed in her mind as she moved to pack her stuff and lock up. Anyone could clearly see the brotherly love in the picture. Those dark eyes, which now held nothing but emptiness and anger had once shone with happiness. So, what had gone wrong? What had happened to that love, she wondered.

Her eyes drifted towards her boss's door once more, unable to hold back the sad look in her eyes…

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it! Was it good? Did you like it? Please review and share your thoughts. I'll be waiting eagerly. Until next time…


End file.
